


Chance Encounters with the Hunting Kind

by webhead3019



Category: Hard Target (1993), The Predator (2018)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 02:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webhead3019/pseuds/webhead3019
Summary: ‘Member when Jean Claude Van Damme almost had his big break with the original Predator only to be dropped during production of the ‘87 film? Well, what if his arguably most iconic action flick coexisted with the Predator universe?After all, we all know as a species, the Yautja love to assert their alpha rule by facing off against combat veterans with most particular survival instincts and overall prowesses. Van Damme’s Chance Bordreaux is one such combat veteran.To top it all off, in a world where the game has already been set into motion with enough players on the field to get in either party’s way, wouldn’t that be a showdown of totally bodacious proportions?





	Chance Encounters with the Hunting Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Member when Jean Claude Van Damme almost had his big break with the original Predator only to be dropped during production of the ‘87 film? Well, what if his arguably most iconic action flick coexisted with the Predator universe?
> 
> After all, we all know as a species, the Yautja love to assert their alpha rule by facing off against combat veterans with most particular survival instincts and overall prowesses. Van Damme’s Chance Bordreaux is one such combat veteran.
> 
> To top it all off, in a world where the game has already been set into motion with enough players on the field to get in either party’s way, wouldn’t that be a showdown of totally bodacious proportions?

An alien conqueror scout, chosen and celebrated like so many before him by a warlord hierarchy to assert control over lesser species by vanquishing their greatest warrior sinks his starship into a portal. The master race’s research in quantum science fields goes beyond rift-hopping and the portal is in fact, an inter-dimensional one. Thereby upon entrance, the ship, the one-man captain and crew manning it, along with all of its contents regardless of significance, will seamlessly be transported to another theoretically possible universe. The spacecraft’s pilot punches a code into his navicomputer, his course one plotted far in advance. The planet on the other side of the punch code was one blistering with lifeforms dying to meet their maker... and it was just a mere galaxy’s pace away in the alternative C-618 reality.

Ever the big game hunters, a Yautja-class starship is making a pitstop on the planet of Earth. Any destination in particular? New Orleans... The 1993 summer of New Orleans more specifically. A peculiar game is taking place, a bloodsport more specifically. This bloodsport is one that has attracted the Yautja’s attention. There were many violent targeting points scattered across the same globe New Orleans rested on. New Orleans wasn’t even the most violent. It was particular though, because not only were all the establishment’s long-ingrained rules being broken, newer and drastically more morally questionable ones were being made in their place. Obviously they weren’t being made to stay, but the repercussions of them most assuredly will. If the Yautja are to evolve as a species, the more chances-of-a-lifetime they take equalized to however better the advancements.

This chance in particular had more than the one meaning that was a given to their explorative classes, elites and elitists alike. Not even the Yautja who had done his research and from what unnaturally close a distance, could have foreseen that. Chance was also the name of a particular someone who the Yautja had yet to meet. You see, they believed themselves to be after a party ran exclusively by talented and richly-equipped sociopathic hedonists named Emil Fouchon and Pik van Cleef. This is true. There was a more player who had yet to add himself to the playing field. Although, he was well on the way to doing so. His name is Chance Bordeaux. A Yautja must always be as defined of a critical thinker as he is a veteran, especially when it comes to worthy follow-ups. As the games of the two aforementioned masterminds become more aggressive and people-endangering, so too does a prioritized thought get reduced to an afterthought in the Predator’s mind.

While Fouchon and Van Cleef are still listed as potential contestants to usurp the Yautja of his standings should he not prove himself up to par, they are not his strongest adversary. Neither know it yet, but the coming battle will be one fought on 3 fronts. This should level the battlefield out or at the very least, make things more interesting. Fouchon and Van Cleef didn’t know to expect the alien invader, but they more than expected to cross paths with Chance Bordeaux. In turn, Chance did not predict the Yautja predator as well, but it was fair enough because the Yautja didn’t expect him either. The Predator’s insatiable appetite for bloodsport increased more so with time. Once the long overdue moment where the Yautja lands his spacecraft has arrived, he will reward the snail’s pace of a journey with a swift hunt. Oh, yes. Soon the Yautja will land... and when he does there will be Hell to pay from all parties. May the best predator win.


End file.
